Worth it (MadoSaya Fanfic)
by Green-Chan20
Summary: Let's say that I wanted to change parts of Episode 8 and want the ending to end a bit different. MadoSaya is my 3rd favorite ship so lets give it a try. The summary will be changed after the Completion of the story. Chapters: 3/5
1. Apology

The rain was pouring down heavily, the thunder clouds moving along with its gusts. Down at the station, there sat Madoka and Sayaka. Madoka was holding her friend softly, as she felt tears dripping indicating that she's sobbing. Sayaka for the other hand didn't seem to notice but was very tired the fact after a rough witch hunt where she lost control, feeling no pain at all.

Both girls began to conversate beginning with Madoka who deeply felt heartbroken due to Sayaka's action that occurred previously. Sayaka responds in somewhat like she's given up on something. The conversation went on like that until Sayaka snapped at her dear friend who was basically trembling with widened eyes. The blue stood up beginning to leave the station, Madoka wanted to follow her but then-

_"Don't follow me."_ Sayaka snapped coldly as she then took off, running away.

Madoka stood there trembling with tears running down her face, but it didn't end like that. The pink pig tails ran after her friend, charging at her at maximum level as she caught up to Sayaka, hugging her from behind. Sayaka stopped as she was trying to pull herself away immediately but failed to do so.

_"Let go of me, Madoka!"_ Sayaka shouts coldly.

Madoka didn't respond to that. As Sayaka struggled to break away, Madoka then begins to speak clearly at this.

_"I know I couldn't do anything to help you back there. I will definitely agree with that part of your critics, but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."_

Sayaka stood silent, though stopped from struggling to break out.

_"Seeing you like this, makes me suffer more the fact that I couldn't think or trying to come up with a solution to help you. No matter how much I've tried, I guess I'm really useless at this point."_

Sayaka trembled at those last sentences. Why did those words seem to hurt?

_"I want to help you no matter how hard it'll seem to be. If you suffer, I'll suffer with you. I may not know your pain but I can bare it with my own hands if I have to. I don't care what other people say about you. You're still Sayaka-chan, you'll always be you to me."_

Madoka's words were able to reach to Sayaka's heart. Now understanding this feeling. Sayaka felt ashamed, guilt, and remorse. Not because of what just occurred but for all the crap she put her friend through. Without even considering the fact that she was making Madoka suffer through all that, the blue haired girl felt more remorse than normality. She felt Madoka trembling severely as her tears land on the ground.

_"Just please...please...stop all of this...don't hurt yourself anymore. I don't know what to do without you...I beg you."_

Sayaka felt like she wanted to cry and turns around softly. Madoka breaks away from her, falling on her knees, crying uncontrollably as tears land on the ground with the mixture of rain drops pouring down heavily. Though the girl didn't care for that matter. As the rain continuously pours down, Sayaka walks closer to the pink pig tails girl, bends on her knees, pulling her into a tight embrace.

Madoka was surprised. A small little gasp escaped from her lips.

_"I'm sorry..."_ The bluenette whispered.

Madoka stood silent, looking down as her front bangs covering her teary eyes, making a dark shadow within. Sayaka was rubbing Madoka's back softly, embracing tightly, wanting her dear friend respond back. But since the silence was there, she was expected to say more than a simple apology. Sayaka doesn't blame her for it, knowing Madoka won't feel relieved.

_"I hurt you...I made you go through all my drama not even trying to consider the fact that you were suffering on your own. Because of me...you're hurt, all messed up like this. I don't want you to fight for me...I...I've been a horrible bitch to you..."_

Sayaka pulls away softly, now looking at the pink pig tails girl, now seeing her looking at the ground. The tear marks were shown, still tears filling up her eyes.

_"Madoka...?"_

_"Don't ever do this again."_ Madoka's hand was firmly holding the hand of her best friend, being completely serious.

Sayaka sadly frowned, knowing that she maybe made her dear friend more upset. To make things be cleared, Sayaka helps Madoka get back at her feet, holding her by the waist gently. Madoka looks at Sayaka softly.

_"Let's head home."_ The bluenette says softly.

Madoka stood silent but agreed.

_"You're home is a little far so for now, stay at my place."_ Sayaka says.

_"Okay..."_ Madoka nods.

Sayaka gently places her arm around Madoka's, beginning to walk forward the direction of her apartment. Madoka followed though she trembled the fact that she sensed Kyubey around, urging to convince her to Contract.

**_'I'm the only one whose fate is going to crumble...I'm going to die aren't I?' _**Madoka stopped walking, which made Sayaka stop as well, turning to face her.

_"H-Hey Madoka...w-what's wrong...?"_

Madoka felt the sensation of fear on her spine though slowly snapped to reality. As being all soaked from the rain, it's really hard to see. It became clear that her vision became blurry, her systems seem to be failing and the only reason behind this is because feeling weak, too much for her to handle. Sayaka gasped with wide eyed, knowing what's going to happen next. Madoka collapses towards the wet ground. Before landing, Sayaka caught her in time on her arms. The bluenette feared with utter shock, looking at her friend who simply passed out.

_"M-Madoka, hang on!"_ Sayaka simply carries her friend, holding her tightly and runs off as fast as she could, reaching to a nearby building knowing that arriving home could be far, though if staying in a nearby building, who would help her?

As the bluenette tries to find ways, it seems that It wouldn't be necessary. Finally before over thinking it, she arrived at her apartment. Sayaka ran as fast as she could, still holding Madoka in her arms, soaking all wet from the storm that is still on going at this point. As running up stairs, arriving at her front door of her apartment, and goes in rapidly, the bluenette lays Madoka down gently on the couch.

**_'Damn it...this is all my fault...what have I done...' _**Sayaka felt tears filling up her eyes but then wipes them away.

Sayaka knew that Madoka wouldn't want her to blame herself but is it worth it though? 30 minutes they argued then 10 minutes of clearing and making up the situation and now this happened.

**_'I'll just have to make things up to her again. I'm literally the worst. Madoka...I'm so sorry...I...I...this is all my fault...because of me you've ended up like this...' _**

Sayaka grabbed the towels just to drying the remaining wet areas on her school uniform. After that she did the same with her friend.As that was done, the bluenette decided to change her clothing, doing the same with Madoka's. When doing so, something fell off of Madoka's skirt. Sayaka checked on the unknown item, which appeared to be a grief seed then along with it was a note. The bluenette was now curious what the note will say, other than that she decided to open it without any precaution.

This was handwritten by Madoka.

**_"I know...I know this is something I would usually never write...but since lots of frustrations and stuff have been bugging me, I just got to say this: Over the passed few days, Sayaka-chan isn't herself. And I know there's something wrong. She kept mentioning about how she wasn't good enough for the guy she has a crush on. She kept calling herself a zombie after finding out the truth behind magical girls. I just couldn't think of what to do...all I do is stand there and see her suffer...what can I do to help her? Maybe if I contract with Kyubey, maybe I can make things better...but who am I kidding, Homura is prohibiting me from ever doing that. She doesn't want me to go near or ever be a magical girl. If I can't, how am I supposed to help Sayaka? Ugh...I heard about my potential becoming extremely strong I don't know why but that doesn't sound good...I don't know what to do...I need to do something..."_**

Sayaka clenched on the note. No matter how many times it hurts, Madoka has always been there trying to think of some solution to help her. The bluenette felt bad for ever making her friend involved in her problems. But she needed someone to comfort her. Before doing anything, she resumed in changing their wet uniforms, putting on a warm pajamas on. They weren't the best but this is all she's got. Placing the note down besides Madoka, Sayaka decided to check her friend's temperature to see if she's got a fever.

**_'Damn it...her temperature is very hot. Not a good sign at all.'_** Sayaka stood up as she ran to a cabinet just right under the platform of the counter.

As she opens the cabinet, there were a bunch of packed medicine that was often never used, half of them expired since the previous month, the other half expires in 2 months priority. Sayaka grabs one and reads the label, pretty much a fever reducer, which could help her dear friend who just got sick. She grabs it gently, stood up and walks back to her friend who's beginning to wake up.

_"M-Madoka..."_ Sayaka places the medicine down on the small table, and then walks up to Madoka, placing her hand on her forehead.

Madoka looks at Sayaka with small little smile, her eyes were half open.

_"S-Sayaka...-"_

_"Shh...you'll be alright. I promise you. You really gave me a bad scare."_

Madoka stood silent, though felt awful for scaring her friend like that.

_"Hey...don't give that sad frown. I forgive you, okay? Don't worry about it. What you need is to rest. Here.."_

Sayaka serves the medicine of a small cup, before doing so she measures the limit and how much to be given. Madoka just watched her friend doing this process as the medicine was handed to her.

_"Here, drink this. It'll help reduce your fever and make you feel better hopefully by tomorrow."_

Madoka sat up gently, as she drank the whole thing from the cup. Afterwards, she handed it back to Sayaka and lays down once again.

_"Thank you, Sayaka."_

Sayaka blushed at this but reassured her with a smile.

_"H-Heh no problem. I'm just here to make it all better, Okay."_

Madoka only nodded as her response. Before things went a little calmer.

_"I want to apologize for what I wrote on that note."_ Sayaka then completely stopped for what she was doing, frozen.

She turned to face Madoka, who was frowning.

_"M-Madoka...N-No don't apologize...wait..how did you know that I've read your note?"_

Madoka chuckled a little bit.

_"I've heard a small little crumbling noise. At that moment, I knew you were going to read it somehow. I mean I was asleep but since I've felt you exchanging our clothing, I knew you would find the note. I just heard that's all."_

Sayaka suddenly sighed abit as she leans closer to embrace her friend.

_"W-Well...I'm not mad and hopefully you're not upset about it. I mean...I get it...you were trying to find ways to find a solution with my problems but again, This has-"_

_"Nothing to do with me. I get that. I just want to help you but I know I'm pretty useless at that..."_

Sayaka shakes her head.

_"To be honest you're not. Madoka...look...for what I've said an hour ago...I didn't mean it...I was just so frustrated...So depressed so caught up that I thought that Kyousuke wouldn't even love me like this...I'm not even human anymore unfortunately. I knew that I crossed the line...I scared you...and even worst...I snapped and got you sick like this.."_

Madoka felt tears filling up her eyes as she let them slip. She embraced Sayaka back. The bluenette knew she was going to be in a verge of tears when saying this.

_"M-Madoka...I'm sorry...I really am. I'm sorry that I put you through all of this when clearly it wasn't your fault. I'm sorry for all of the horrible things I've done and said to you. You didn't deserve this. If only I've stopped and think about my actions, maybe things would've gone smoother.."_

Madoka sniffed and she stood silent. She really wanted to forgive Sayaka for all that.

_"Y-You...jerk..."_ Madoka mutters as she was sobbing abit from all of this.

Sayaka knew she would say that, but didn't mind at all. After all it was worth it.

_"H-Hey...I promise this won't happen again. But can I ask you something?"_

Madoka only nods while wiping her tears.

_"Why is Homura preventing you from becoming a magical girl? Why is it bad to have a strong potential in you?"_

Madoka shrugged at those questions. She really doesn't know how to answer them honestly.

_"It's something...that could...um...affect me in a way that could opposedly hurt me or something. I really don't know the details. Though the potential one, I just have a feeling that's not so great...um...I really don't know to be honest but that's all I've got."_

Sayaka understood if her friend doesn't feel like talking about it but as far as she knows a little of the reason maybe until she's ready, she could explain why. Though Sayaka looks down just right beside Madoka, it appeared to be a grief seed that she's staring at.

_"Madoka...where did you get that grief seed?"_

Madoka startled. She didn't contract yet, nor any other reason.

_"I kinda stole it from Homura earlier while she wasn't looking. Which reminds me, can you pull out your soul gem?"_

Sayaka nods and pulls out her soul gem in matter. Though why? Madoka simply reaches for the grief seed as she takes it from the ground then uses it to purify Sayaka's, taking every dark particles out to clean it up. Sayaka widen her eyes.

_"Madoka-"_

_"Hush. I'm doing this for your own good. Don't ask please, I don't want to argue anymore."_ Madoka simply sighs and then took deep breaths.

Sayaka gulped and understood. It would be tiring if they argue any further after discussing and clearing up things.

_"Thank you, Madoka...just thank you for today...even though I did such horrible things...I-"_

_"It's fine. I forgive you okay. No need to apologize further. I'm alright with everything. Let's just rest and we'll come up with something in the morning."_ Madoka reassured her with a smile which made Sayaka smile back.

_"Sayaka please don't be upset but I've heard what's been going on between you and Hitomi."_

Sayaka jumped and looks at Madoka with widen eyes.

_"Y-You heard?"_

_"Oh yes. Everything. I know that Hitomi might've crossed the line a little but at least she's being a good friend, telling you about her feelings for Kyousuke. Plus if she didn't then that's not being a good friend. She doesn't want you to hate her for it."_ Madoka sighed.

Sayaka stares at Madoka for a moment and looks down. She's right, If Hitomi didn't tell her any of that then it would mean that their friendship they've built meant nothing to her. But to think about it now. Hitomi has always trusted Sayaka and Madoka. She would never keep secrets away from them or anything like it. She would always come straight up to them and tell everything that she feels she wants the both girls to understand.

Like earlier yesterday, Hitomi confronted Sayaka about Kyousuke, respecting her relationship with him and how she doesn't want to break their bonding and gives Sayaka at least a day to confess Kyousuke before Hitomi does.

_"Hitomi doesn't want your friendship with her to be broken. She treasures your friendship deeper that she doesn't want you to think that she took Kyousuke away from you."_

Sayaka then looks at Madoka who was completely frowning. In this case, she was right and Madoka doesn't want to see anymore chaos about this all over again.

_"Madoka...I know what you're getting at and believe me...I know that feeling. You're right. I guess we can't keep distancing ourselves like this, fighting over someone we admired. But trust me, things will get better over the next few days. Until I get done clearing my head."_

_"What about Kyoko? You two barely don't even get along either. I know this may upset you at some point but you need to make up with her."_

_"I'm not so sure about her. After what happened the past few days, she even-"_

_"Sayaka, listen to me. I get it that she might've been selfish, but once you get to know her a little more than ignorance, you'll probably get to meet her soft side. Trust me, I went to look for her the other day and we started to chat. She told me stories about her family and stuff. That's where I finally get to meet her soft side."_

Sayaka looks up at Madoka.

_"Why are you encouraging her?"_

Madoka looks at her back now a little determined.

_"Is it wrong for me to do that?"_

Sayaka gulped.

_"Uh N-No. But you don't know what she's actually talking about. She may be-"_

At this rate Madoka was in her serious mode, looking at Sayaka clearly. The bluenette knew that she might've upset her friend abit more. Which decides to hold back.

_"Playing? Joking? A Trap? Let me ask you something, If My family were to be killed because of whatever reason, would you think that I'm playing around?"_

_"Uh...no...you'll cry and mourn."_

_"Exactly. Why would I joke around if I'm being serious. Seeing my family get killed...I won't allow that to happen. Heck...it'll be the worst feeling I'll ever experience."_

Sayaka frowns. Then began to think about it.

_"I'm sorry...it's just...I have lots of trust issues including her and of course that transfer student."_

Madoka sighed.

_"I knew you would say that. Just please understand this and hopefully I don't have to repeat myself all over."_

Sayaka nods.

_"I know...I'm sorry."_

Madoka simply giggles.

_"That's more like it. And I just realized even though I've said I don't want to argue no more, we argued again but on Kyoko this time."_

Sayaka simply giggles at that statement.

_"Heh my bad. Didn't mean to pressure you into another argument again."_

Madoka smiles.

_"I'm used to it so don't apologize."_

Sayaka smiles and cuddles with Madoka as she lays down besides her.

_"Let's just rest and we'll figure out what to do tomorrow."_

Madoka nods and smiles.

_"Alright then. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight, Madoka."_

Both fell asleep peacefully as it goes on. It was clearly a rough day but both were able to fix it just a quiet bit.

_(To be continued)_


	2. The Truth

The next morning wasn't clearly pleasent as it was supposed to be. It's still cloudly after heavy rain last night. No moon brighting up the night, just plain clouds with scattered rain.

Sayaka woke up by the sound of a zipper. She noticed that Madoka wasn't there laying there beside her. She then immediately began to stretch out and sat up to see what was going on. Madoka was zipping her sweater. She was intended to skip school at this moment. She notified her parents about where, how, and what time she's been at Sayaka's apartment. It has to be said in order her parents won't file a missing person's report which obviously she feared what they might do if not notified in time.

Sayaka smiled briefly at this. After all the miseries and arguments they had last night, the bluenette felt so much better very better than before. It's all thanks to Madoka who briefly snapped her out of it. If she weren't there, Sayaka would've lost it or even worst, turning into a witch.

_"Oh Good morning, Sayaka. How did you sleep?" _Madoka sweetly asked. It seems like she's in a good mood.

_"Ah...pretty good. I mean it's not that peacefully but hey, I feel much better than last night. You seem to be a good mood."_ Sayaka smirks at Madoka with a small chuckle which made her friend blush.

_"Ah well you see I'm just usually like this in the mornings. I mean it's not like I'm trying to cheer myself up after last night."_ Madoka simply blushed madly.

Sayaka chuckles at this but then sighed.

_"You're still upset about last night? C'mon I didn't mean to make you feel bad. Plus-"_

_"I know. And I forgave you, right? Like I've said don't worry about it. I'm fine. No need to apologize."_

Sayaka only smiled and nods. She got out of bed, then simply walks up to Madoka and hugs her.

_"Thank you for everything, really."_ Sayaka whispers softly to ger friend during an embrace.

Madoka smiles and embraces her friend back.

_"No problem. That's what best friends are for."_ Sayaka smiles at that comment. She pulls away softly then chuckles.

_"I guess this is something huh..."_

_"Yep."_

Suddenly Madoka recieves a text from someone rather than anyone at this point. Sayaka noticed it, watching Madoka grabbing her phone and looking at the notification bar, seeing who texted her.

It came from Homura. Madoka gulped at the message:

**_"If you're wondering so badly about why I'm trying to prohibit you from ever becoming a magical girl and everything, come to my apartment this instant in the afternoon around 5. Don't bring anyone with you. Only you, yourself. No one else. This is a private conversation between me and you. Don't be late, Understood. I'll send you my address and everything. Again, Don't be late."_** **_\- Homura Akemi_**

After reading the Message, Madoka gulped and sighed. She wanted to bring Sayaka along but now knowing its a private conversation between Homura and herself, it can't be helped but to not let anyone go with her this afternoon. Sayaka stares at Madoka suspiciously.

_"Madoka, are you alright? Did anything happen? Who texted you?"_ Sayaka was now getting worried.

Madoka knew if hiding this from her would make the bluenette worry even more. So basically it's best to tell her before it's too late.

_"Homura texted me. She wants me to go to her apartment this afternoon for a private conversation about not allowing me to become a magical girl and other. Don't worry I'll be fine."_ Madoka sighs.

Sayaka frowned at this.

_"Why does the transfer student want to comfirm all of this. I bet this is a trap. I don't like the sound of that. Maybe I should come with you-"_

_"Don't. Homura says she wants no one to come along with me. I'm the only one who should be going and no one else."_

Sayaka looked at her blankly.

_"Are you kidding me? That sounds risky I don't like the sound of that."_

_"Sayaka, please calm down. I know Homura won't do such thing just put faith in her okay. She won't harm me. How about you wait for me at the bridge and you'll be taking me home from there. How does that sound?"_

Sayaka thought about it for a moment. It's still too risky to let Madoka go alone just to have a private conversation with Homura. The other thing is that she doesn't want to upset Madoka even more. Instead of arguing further, the bluenette decided to agree on this.

_"Alright fine. But I warned you, if she does anything stupid that could harm you I swear, I'll-"_

_"I know, Sayaka. Just please calm down."_ Madoka sighed.

Sayaka calms herself down as was ordered to do so. As she did fundamentally, Madoka smiles.

_"Good. No more disagreements. Lets just put this aside and make our breakfast so that way we don't starve."_

Sayaka raised a thumbs up.

_"Alright. Lets eat."_

Both girls left the room as they headed off to the kitchen.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"What the hell are ya doin'?"_ Kyoko simply chews on her pockly, snapping it into little pieces.

Homura didn't answer. Just simply shooting bullets out of her gun, for plain practice reasons.

_"Hey Homura, I'm talkin' to ya!"_

Homura stops shooting as she stares at Kyoko briefly.

_"What do you think I'm trying to do? I'm practicing at this moment. Can't you see I'm busy."_

Kyoko smirks at that sign.

_"Heh. What a rookie. What makes you think you'll get stronger by shootin'? Ever heard of sparing with another magical girl before?"_

Homura sighs at that comment.

_"I have no time to spar with idiots. They're a waste of time. Plus remember this, I fight alone and Only I can do whatever I want. I don't want anyone to boss me around."_

Kyoko suddenly laughs.

_"You're thinkin' just like me huh. Nice one!"_

Homura rolls her eyes and resumes in to practice shooting, ignoring the remarks from Kyoko.

_"Instead of sitting there mocking me, don't you have anything else to do?"_

Kyoko smirks at Homura.

_"Heh, what do ya think I'm gonna say?"_

Homura lowers her firearm down and sighs, glaring at Kyoko, sharply.

_"Let me guess, you want me to spar with you. Is that it?"_

Kyoko nods as her final response. Homura kept glaring at Kyoko then at last repells at the red magical girl.

_"Fine. But let me warn you: I won't be easy on you."_

Kyoko snaps her pocky, smirking dead on Homura.

_"Glad you'd repelled...Homura Akemi."_

Kyoko suddenly transforms into her Magical girl outfit, pulling out her spear, ready to attack. Homura simply glares at Kyoko and sighs.

_"Whatever. Lets just get this over with."_

Kyoko smirks and charges at Homura, raising her spear, aiming to hit her. Homura dodges her attack using her gun as some sort of a shield. There was no other weapon than just a gun and other types of gun. There was nothing more. Homura punches Kyoko's stomack which made her wince in pain then back away alittle. Kyoko then distransforms her spear into chains, trying to aim at Homura's gun. The raven knew the red was aiming for it which she used her time stop magic to make the scene frozen. Insteading of shooting Kyoko, she used some particular smoke bomb that simply doesn't harm but makes the opponent go a bit blind. A perfect cover up to punch Kyoko in parts of her body. After releasing then, she unfroze the scene and lets it happen.

_"What the-- ackk!!"_

The smoke bomb then explodes, making Kyoko not see as she fell on the ground. Suddenly at this moment, Homura came in in time, punching Kyoko everywhere on her body, Making her wince in pain. Some dodges were used but mostly hits that took her out.

After couple minutes of sparing, It seems like they both ended up in a tie. Some bruises were shown but that didn't mattered to them.

_"Damn...I've never thought that a magical girl like you could be that strong or should I say almost at the same level as me."_

Homura only coughed but manage to control her breathing. It was sure tiring but atleast it was worth the try like practice.

_"I have a purpose to fulfill and I don't want to break it. Which is why I'm practicing my shooting that way I can kill the witch in a direct hit."_

Kyoko sighed at the raven's explaination, then took one last bite of the last remaining pocky.

_"Why? Is there something going on? Any bad impact?"_ Kyoko asked as her eye brows narrow down a bit looking at Homura.

_"Glad you asked. Of course there's something going on. A witch with no barrier, that has very strong, potential powers than any other witch we've fought in our time, is coming here to attack Mitakihara City. The citizens here will see it as a big typhoon or bad storm that's here to crush everything in its power. We as Magical girls see it as the strong and powerful, that surpasses all witches and magical girls well except one is fated to defeat."_

Kyoko looks at Homura like if she was crazy then swallows her pocky in.

_"How'd you know that, huh? Did you do your small little research to get the knowledge or-"_

_"I just know it. Trust me. If you don't believe it. Then see it for yourself. Then you'll know that I'm not crazy."_ Homura says sharply, with a glare.

Kyoko then sighs.

_"Whatever but one question here. Who's the fated magical girl who has great potential that can defeat this 'Walpurgistnaught' huh?"_

Homura widens her eyes then shuts them furiously.

_"Unfortunately, She's not a magical girl yet. But I'm not allowing her to fight this alone. After all she has a family and friends that need her. I won't allow a tragedy be at it's place."_

Kyoko suddenly stares at Homura for a bit then remembers the flashback about her confrontation with Sayaka and Madoka and not only that but that one person is the one who hasn't made a contract yet. And that is Madoka Kaname. Sayaka Miki's best friend. This made Kyoko's eyes widen as she stares at Homura.

_"O-Oi...you've got to be kidding me. It's not that other rookie who she was with the pal I've fought with."_

Homura sadly looks down.

_"That girl who was right beside your opponent. Her name is Kaname Madoka. She's the girl that I must protect. And I can't allow her to go any further into this, including contracting with Kyubey, which is why I prohibit Madoka from ever fighting."_

At this rate, Kyoko knows that this is some serious business. Not even a plain joke. As far as she wondered. Homura Akemi was completely telling the truth. There's no doubt about it. The red stood up at her feet knowing what to do next.

_"What are you going to do now?"_

_"Well obviously, I texted Madoka about having a brief conversation about this later on. Also if you plan to tell Sayaka Miki about this. It's better to let Madoka tell all of this to Sayaka herself. Rather than us telling her."_

Kyoko sighed but understood the process.

_"Alright. I won't say a word. Just make sure to detail it as much as possible. Plus if Sayaka comes along with Madoka, I'll keep her company. Don't worry I won't spill the beans."_

Homura looks at Kyoko then nods. The most shocking part is that Kyoko agreed to help out. Something the raven never expected from other timelines priority to this. To put that aside...

_"I'll be heading home. Contact me if there's a slight problem."_

Kyoko nods in agreement.

_"Got ya."_

Both distransforms back into their casual outfit, parted ways, and left to go home

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

-Time Skip-

Madoka and Sayaka are sitting in the couch just watching boring shows on TV.

_"Well this is boring."_ Madoka mutters.

Sayaka only nods.

_"Hey Madoka, about that transfer student's text message. Don't you think she's trying to be risky?"_

Madoka looks at Sayaka blankly.

_"Risky?"_

_"Yea, like you know...super creepy and stuff. Ever since she first transfered in, she right away got interested in you and then started to say weird things like you've told me days ago."_

Madoka looks down then remembers flashbacks about that day. Homura started to ask odd questions about if Madoka herself treasures the world, her family, and friends precious. Something like that. Though Madoka snaps to reality.

_"I really don't know...All I can think about is that particular question. It did seem odd but nothing else bothered me afterwards."_

Sayaka looks up at the ceiling.

_"Do you still have that scary memory about what happened to Mami..."_

Madoka shuts her eyes furiously, remembering that day...the day that her mentor died...the day of grief and sadness. Madoka wasn't so sure if she can ever handel that memory. All she knows is that image won't ever leave her mind. It was really a painful experience. Sayaka looks at her friend, realizing that it made Madoka go into the verge of tears. The bluenette stepped in, hugging her friend tightly.

_"It's okay...you can cry out as much as you want. I'll be here comforting you. I'm sorry for bringing up such an emotional, horrifying topic."_

Madoka began to sob quietly as Sayaka rubs her back softly, letting her friend cry out everything that really hurt since that horrific event. Minutes pass by and both of them stop mourning.

_"Heh...It still hurts though."_ Madoka simply chuckles trying to cheer up the mood.

Sayaka smiles.

_"Yea..."_

Madoka suddenly looks at the time. It was 4:50 pm. The girl recieved another text from Homura giving out her address and where she's living at this point.

_"Crap, I have to head there at Homura's place. I can't be late."_

Sayaka suddenly shivers but sighs.

_"I guess the meeting starts huh. Well I'll walk you over there. Stopping at the bridge, you'll head there by yourself. I'll be waiting at that same spot, waiting for your return."_

Madoka nods.

_"Alright."_

_"Well lets go now."_

_"Right."_

Both girls left the appartment together heading north. As time passes by quickly. In 10 minutes, they arrived at the bridge. Madoka leaves by herself, going to Homura's apartment. Sayaka stood waiting at the bridge. Now everything seemed so silent. Very normal like any other day.

_"Never thought to find ya here, Sayaka."_

Sayaka jumped as she turns to face Kyoko, who she fought 3 or 2 days ago.

_"What are you doing here? Wanting another fight?"_ Sayaka growls at her opponent.

Kyoko raised her hands. Trying to clear up the misunderstanding.

_"Woah Woah...calm down. I'm not here to fight ya. I've already spar enough today. I don't want another beating."_

Sayaka suddenly sighs then calms herself down. Knowing if Madoka was there, she wouldn't want to see another fight break out again.

_"Then what do you want?"_

_"Nothing. Why the hell would I want something from you?"_

_"You look like you want something. Don't tell me that you're looking for a grief seed cause I don't have any."_ Sayaka stares at Kyoko dead on.

Kyoko sighs.

_"Again. I want nothing from you. So stop with all of this."_

Sayaka suddenly looks away. Just not facing Kyoko.

_"Whatever."_

Kyoko then sat down beside her. The moment become extremly quiet and no one even dares to start a conversation. Which just leaves dead silent.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_-At Homura's Apartment-_**

Homura and Madoka were sitting just right across from eachother. It was silent but then the conversation began with the topic of becoming a magical girl.

_"Madoka Kaname. As far as I know. Being a magical isn't what you think. I'm just gonna set a reminder there."_

Madoka clenched on her skirt alittle. Knowing about this.

_"I know."_

Homura shuts her eyes then stares dead on Madoka.

_"The real reason why I'm prohibiting you from ever becoming magical girl is because...I know and trust me...I know you end up dying in the end."_

Madoka gasped a little bit, just staring wide eyed at Homura.

_"H-How...?"_ Madoka was now at loss at words.

Homura stood up and walked up to Madoka then gently pulls her into a tight embrace. The raven couldn't stand the fact it hurts to discuss how and why. Madoka looks at Homura briefly.

_"I came from the future...I kept going back in time, each and everytime, trying to save you, but everytime I do, you end up dying infront or by my hands. It's something I can't ever bare anymore...I just want you to live long. Your friends and family needs you. Sayaka Miki and I need you here. Which is why my purpose is to protect you. I wished to redo my meeting with you. All I've ever wanted was to you to live..."_

Madoka suddenly frowns. Even for her not realizing what Homura's has been trying to do for her. The girl felt guilt for not recognizing it earlier. Madoka wanted to cry as well.

_"Homura...I...I'm so sorry..."_

Homura didn't respond to it but was able to continue her proceedings of explanation.

_"You died after defeating the strongest witch of all time, with no barriers, and that surpasses Magical girls with great, tremendous power...well except you...of course."_

Madoka was now shocked at this. As she was wide eyed.

_"That's my second reason why I'm prohibiting you from ever fighting. You have lots of potential powers that basically can defeat Walpurgistnaught but once you do...you'll use up all of your magic and die instantly, turning into a powerful witch surpassing the witch with no barriers."_

Everything now seemed to make sense. Now those are the answers Madoka needed. So basically with one hit, defeating the witch with no barriers, she dies instantly turning into another witch surpassing the strongest one in the universe. Which means...

_"I see..."_ Madoka simply trembled.

After minutes of explaining ever detail by detail. Homura was done with this meeting. Madoka thanked Homura fir everything and left her appartment as soon as possible. This would be hard to explain every detail to Sayaka, so much that it hurts. For now Madoka heads walking torwards, walking back to the bridge.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"So Sayaka..."_

Sayaka looks down at Kyoko who simply just called her out.

_"What?"_

Kyoko sighed knowing it was going to be hard to simply explain.

_"Bare with me, I don't how I could put this into words but...just hear me out okay.."_

Sayaka sighs then nods.

_"I'm listening."_

Kyoko took deep breathes and began to blurt out everything she had in mind.

_"I uh...want to apologize for the fight I caused days ago. I mean I get it. I may have crossed the line it's just...I don't like rookies like your way of thinking help. I just don't want anyone to make the same mistakes that I've made in the past."_

Sayaka simply stares down at Kyoko, who simply was looking away. This was unlike her, being apologetic like that.

_"I get it. It sounds lame but ya know. You remind me of myself. I usee to think like you. Ya know all the justice crap. Don't get me wrong...I used to think like that..."_

Sayaka suddenly sat down besides Kyoko. Now beginning to encourage her.

_"Why did you stop?"_

Kyoko shrugged at that question.

_"Didn't you forget what I've told you the other day? My father found out about my dirty tricks. He called me a witch, disowned me, and even forced my family into a double suicide well except me of course. All I was trying to do is help him out...but after all of the crap...I just gave up on my hopes...justice is no place for someone like me."_

Sayaka then frowned.

_"I'm sorry..."_

Kyoko suddenly chuckled softly.

_"Don't. My wish is what killed my entire family. I don't deserve any forgiveness."_

Sayaka sighed.

"_But you do now. I forgive you. Even though I'm the one who should be apologizing at this point. But hey...we've all made mistakes. I don't blame you. Really. You did your best trying to help your father out."_

Kyoko shivers.

_"I-I guess so. Put that aside. I didn't tell you this either. But didn't you know that I also knew Mami."_

Sayaka looks at Kyoko with wide eyed.

_"Wait...You knew Mami?"_

_"Duh. We've known eachother for a while now. I mean she and I have been good buddies until we've decided to part our ways. It's complicated to explain." Kyoko sighed._

Sayaka stares at Kyoko then looks down.

_"I see.."_

After that conversation. Kyoko left waving later to Sayaka. Which in return the bluenette waved back at her. 10 minutes passed by as Madoka arrives. Sayaka turns to see her friend but not so much in a great mood. Not just that but even way down. Tear marks were shown below Madoka's eyes indicating she had been crying for several minutes.

_"Hey..."_ Sayaka walks up to Madoka and embraces her tightly.

Madoka simply embraces back, beginning to sob more quietly, with whimpers along. The bluenette smooths her gently giving her the shoulder that the girl needs to cry on. Something happened. And she needed to know why.

_"Lets head back home. I'll notify your parents that you'll still be staying at my place again."_

Madoka simply nods.

Both decided to head home. But before doing so. A witch barrier appeared right infront of them. Suddenly Sayaka growled. She had no choice but to fight it.

_"I'll be right back okay. Stay here. Let me handle this witch. It'll be a piece a cake, trust me."_

_"A-Alright...B-Be safe..."_ Madoka stuttered.

Sayaka nods and simply goes in the barrier as it disappears. Madoka felt more of her tears slipping away. It hurts to be this way. But for now she has to be strong, for Sayaka.

**_'Sayaka...please come back safe...'_**

(To be continued).


	3. The Revelation Itself

* * *

_Sorry for the long wait. Here's Chapter 3._

* * *

The witch battle was fearsome but Sayaka was able to manage and fight them with no problem. It goes beyond the rails as the witches kept on spawning and attacking back at the girl. The bluenette was sighing tiredly and decides to finish off a few until it was over. The image of Madoka getting all worried about her would affect. So she didn't want to her to go through that and doesn't want those mistakes to be repeated previously.

All witches are down as the barrier disappears and drops a grief seed.

_"S-Sayaka.." _

The bluenette turns to face the pink haired girl who was all shakey. Quickly, Sayaka picks up the grief seed from the ground then walks up to Madoka slowly now getting all worried.

_"Hey Madoka...It's alright. Don't be scared okay. I'm here, I'm totally fine."_

Madoka simply nods at the bluenette softly with a soft hug given. Sayaka returns the embrace as she slowly rubs the back of her friend, making sure that calms her down.

_"Let's go home- Wait should we notify your parents that you're staying another night at my place?"_

Madoka nods slightly.

_"Hopefully they agree."_

Sayaka sighs softly as she gently grabs the pink haired girl's hand firmly.

_"I'll make sure to make up an excuse and explain to them why. Heck I bet they won't suspect what we've been actually doing."_

Madoka giggles a little at this. Though it sounded sadly not in a way it would cheer up the mood. Atleast if it was attended to.

_"My parents won't suspect anything. After all it's a secret we must not reveal. It hurts to lie to them once in the while but I'll get the hang of it as it flows slowly."_

Sayaka frowns at this as she felt guilt. Though she doesn't blame Madoka for that. There were several reasons why and it had to be resolved. Once more, It couldn't be helped.

_"Hey...I'm sorry for making you go through this...I mean-"_

_"Sayaka I don't care if I get punished. As long as I can help you cope through all this. We'll be fine. Trust me. So don't apologize."_

Sayaka smiled a little as she looks at her. She couldn't argue with that.

_"Thank you, Madoka." _

The night becomes quiet as walking down the roads of Mitakihara City as going straight to the apartment. Sayaka took a slight glance at Madoka. She was quiet and a bit stiff as looking at the ground as if she were moping. Making sure to make her feel a relief, the blunette wraps her arm around Madoka, wanting her to know that She cares and is very concerned. The pink haired girl smiles at this and felt better.

They arrived at the apartment just right after cooling off. Sayaka took a slight glance at her front door as it was half open from edge. Madoka noticed this as she began to look around for anyone who might've got into this apartment by accident or any other reason.

_"Sayaka...Did you leave the front door unlocked? or..."_

_"I didn't. I locked the door just right after we left. There's no way I've ever left it there open."_

_"Did you atleast check if it was clearly locked?"_

_"I swear to god that I locked it and checked twice. I have a good memory of that."_

Madoka sighed as she looks at the front door oddly.

_'Strange. Did someone mistaken this as their home? I'm pretty sure they did.' _

Sayaka and Madoka slowly walk up to the door. They felt a bit scared and nervous knowing the people might pop out of there some how. As reaching to it, Madoka shivered Knowing what's coming next. Sayaka made sure to calm her friend including herself down so they wouldn't react differently. As fast as possible, Sayaka quickly opens the door. Clearly nothing happened. Madoka took and deep breath and sighed a relief.

_"I guess no one is here. My parents aren't home since they're out of town for some sort. Well there's nothing to worry about now." _

Madoka nods. As the girls enter the apartment building, They made sure that everything was clear. Sayaka managed to lock the door after being shut. Madoka sat down on the couch just thinking about the conversation she had earlier with Homura then what occured just seconds ago. It seems like the situation is beginning to haunt her mind and soul for its purpose. The girl took a slight look at her hands. Some tears begin to develope in her eyes as they slip slowly, landing on the ground.

Sayaka suddenly heard a sniff and some sobs coming from her friend. The bluenette turns around and walks up in speed mode to her dearest friend.

_"H-Hey..What's wrong-"_

_"I'm scared..."_

Sayaka embraces her friend without any hesitation shown.

_"Madoka..."_

_"This is the end of me... I know this is selfish but I really want to help you and the rest to fight Walpurgistnacht."_

Sayaka looks at Madoka straightly as now being very concerned.

_"Walpurgisnacht? What's this about?" _

Madoka didn't hesitate to tell her friend about this. It was best to point out the conversation she had with Homura.

_"Homura told me that Walpurgistnacht is the witch with no barriers that has great amount of strong powers that no magical girl could ever surpass...well except me."_

Sayaka suddenly knelt down to look at Madoka in the eyes.

_"Except you? Why?"_

_"Remember what Kyubey told you about me having a strong potential of beating a witch with no problem? He meant that I'm the only puella magi who can beat it with no concemptions but the outcome won't turn out to be what you guys expect."_

Sayaka shivers at this. A bad feeling was rising upon her veins.

_"What did Homura and Kyubey tell you about this outcome...?"_

The pink haired girl took a deep breath.

_"Homura told me this. Kyubey doesn't know the reason why or maybe knows. But what I've been told is that once I use up all my powers to defeat the witch, I die instantly like in a second and turn into a powerful witch that ultimately surpasses Walpurgistnacht in place."_

Sayaka shivered at this response that never before was ever been told but in a negative way. Now thinking about this for a second, it made her go into a verge of tears. She doesn't want to accept this. Not even a chance of course. Losing Madoka after a major fight with the witch of no barriers is a huge nightmare. The bluenette might not comprehend this type situation her friend is going through at this moment but she wants to help out no matter what.

_"I-If you're wondering that it's the fate I've been destined to. You're absolutely correct. Nothing could be done or rather likely be changed." _

Madoka felt like she wanted to let out all of her pain at once. But she didn't want Sayaka to see her like this. The bluenette simply reaches out to Madoka gently, placing her hand on her friend's cheek, wiping away the tears softly, wanting her to look at her.

_"Madoka...look at me."_

The pink haired girl looks at Sayaka softly with sadness within her eyes as being shown. Sayaka suddenly gave her a resurring soft smile, giving the girl confidence, letting her know that she'll be right there to protect her no matter what.

_"I won't accept that fate you've been destined to. I won't allow that to happen. Clear? We will go through this together. At this point we haven't came up with any plan yet but once that time comes, I'll fight for your will no...our will to live."_

Madoka blushed at this softly. Sayaka blushed as well. Knowing that they were close, the bluenette pins Madoka down softly on the couch. Their minds weren't clearly bright at this point, their hearts are pounding fast. Good thing that the doors are locked. The curtains weren't covering the windows, though no one is out this point.

Sayaka and Madoka simply lean in to eachother slowly and finally...their lips met passionately. The bluenette's hands were going down, touching the thighs of her now new lover. Madoka felt her as she slowly wraps her arms around the bluenette's neck. The kiss was soft and gentle but now it goes deeper. Their tongues battle eachother as they become wet. Both girls knew it was something they never had before. Could it be that they love eachother?

Sayaka was always falling for the violinist who they both had been friends since childhood. Madoka fell in love with Sayaka for the longest time since they met. But after hearing Sayaka having a love interest which is Kyousuke, Madoka was too late to confess but didn't want to break her friendship with the bluenette because of being afraid that Sayaka was never into girls. Its been years but now finally knowing that the violinist never returned or thanked the bluenette for her hard work was unacceptable and pretty much disappointing.

But now the courage grew for the girl and was able to give all the love and support that Sayaka needs in return for all the hard work she's given after Mami's death.

Putting that a side...

Sayaka and Madoka broke the kiss softly as they blush deeply at eachother. It was indeed their first and it felt right.

_"Madoka...I...I know it was too sudden..but...I feel like I've found someone better...better than Kyousuke."_

The pink haired's response was a smile, a genuinely smile.

_"I'm glad. Really.."_

Sayaka smiles back at her. Both girls kiss again but roughly. At this case, they started to make out even though it begins slowly . They knew it was going to be a long night.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

**_-With Homura and Kyoko-_**

The time traveler begins to map out where Walpurgistnacht will be heading. Kyoko knew it wasn't good. As far as they know.

_"My My...never thought you two would team up and make plans."_

Kyoko stood up from her seat and pulls out her spear from her ring, clearly pointing it at Kyubey.

_"Why the hell are ya here? Ya better explain this type of mess, you dipshit."_

Kyubey sat down as it shake its head.

_"Seems to me that I'm not welcome here, Huh."_

Homura death glares at Kyubey, knowing the response from that. Kyoko made sure Homura was calm but then glares back at Kyubey with a cold look on her face.

_"What the hell are you doing here anyway. We don't need ya."_

_"Well I'm here to see what y'all are up to. But it seems like It's none of my business."_

Homura simply responds at this.

_"I never thought you'd be so stupid. After everything you've put us through. We can simply solve this ourselves."_

Kyubey simply shakes its head and sat down with it.

_"You do realize the reason why Madoka's potential is so strong is because of you, correct? Due to going back in time each in every regular basis. All Madokas from different timelines utilizes the power of an increasing possibility entrophy that basically develops in our courses. Thanks to you we're able to collaborate all powers that now exists in our current plans and try to reach them as soon as possible to collect possible energy and sources to the main system."_

Homura stood on her feet feeling the anger and fustration, knowing what it meant. Kyoko raises her arm, preventing Homura to almost shoot.

_"Homura calm down. Let me handel him."_

Kyoko picks up Kyubey by it's head, squeezing it a bit hard just to let out all of her raging behavior.

_"Listen you **piece of shit**, We're not handing Madoka to you to fool her with your lies. We won't let Madoka be in your little paws to mess with her life, _**_am I clear?!_**_ She won't be like us and we will never ever forgive you for this. Your plans may work for you but for us, We'll make sure to destroy every single one of them with no doubt at all."_

_"I don't understand why you human beings see this sort of the plans as a bad thing. You humans react the very opposite and I don't understand why that's the problem."_

**_"CAUSE YOU'RE NOT HUMAN YA DUMB SHIT. YOU INCUBATORS DON'T HAVE ANY EMOTION LIKE US HUMAN BEINGS. YA THINK WE'LL BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS?! OF COURSE NOT. _****_DON'T YOU DARE SCREW WITH US YOU FUCKIN' PIECE OF SHIT."_**

The remarks have been almost clear with Kyubey. No matter how many times it takes, It won't stop the incubators from progressing their biggest plans. Homura knew that. She really wanted to kill it.

_"Now leave at once. I have nothing to do with you at this point. I don't feel like answering your curiosity." _Homura says sternly and coldly.

_"Alrighty, I'll leave but one more thing. Our entrophy collaboration won't be void." _

Kyoko clench her hand as she let Kyubey go at this instant.

_"You won't get away with your plans, _you rat."

Kyubey leaves and disappears out of nowhere. Kyoko cools down as she looks at Homura who was looking away instantly.

_"Homura...I will totally respect that we won't discuss about it but for now now lets get back to planning."_

The time traveler nods slightly and sighs. Suddenly it was a strange atmosphere but atleast the planning was the only thing that mattered. Nothing else. Both girls sat down and resumed. Now knowing Kyubey's nasty tricks, They'll make sure to keep away Madoka from it and to stay away.

The dirty lies don't work on them anymore.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-Next Morning-**

Madoka simply woke up from the sound of the cooking noise. She was naked and felt warm. Her clothing was folded and placed on the small table. The pink haired girl sat up and covered herself up with the blanket. Surely she picks up her clothing and heads to the restroom. Sayaka on the other hand focused on her cooking. Though the truth is...She knew her love was awake, just didn't have the guts to say good morning due to the fact Madoka was naked. Sayaka couldn't help but starts thinking dirty. Last night was...just incredible as how she described.

It was obvious. Sayaka felt like she wants to do it again. But at this point its way too early plus there's better things to do. Making out would have to wait later. Madoka came out of the restroom. Her clothes are on so nothing to worry about. She walked in the kitchen to see Sayaka just done with the cooking and placing the meal on two plates.

_"Good morning_, Sayaka.." Madoka blushed while greeting her lover.

Sayaka suddenly giggles and simply place the plates on the table, walking to her girlfriend and gave her a slight pec on her cheek. Madola blushed at this and smiles.

Both girls blush as they sat down and eat. It was silen throughout the process but the girls were able to laugh a little. Sayaka knew that it was going to cheer up the mood. Madoka clears out her throat after swallowing the food. The mood went down, knowing that Kyubey inturrupts their moment.

_"You both seem to be deadly quiet."_

Sayaka sighed wanting to ignore it.

_"Kyubey...Why are you here?"_

Madoka was stern with a slight frown forming on her face. The bluenette knew that it was going to be something that could affect her. Kyubey crawls slowly and sat, licking its paw.

_"I'm not sure myself but I want inform you guys if that's what I'm here for."_

Sayaka looks at Kyubey, dead on as the info that she already know is going to be said. Madoka places her hand on Sayaka's, ressuring her that she'll handel the situation.

_"Kyubey...you came here to inform us about Walpurgistnacht correct?"_

Kyubey froze for a moment and looks at both girls just right after letting go of it's paw.

_"Wait...how did you-"_

_"Homura told me about it and then I told Sayaka afterwards..like..last night. We know what's going on."_

_"I guess I'm too late but atleast half of the info."_

Sayaka raises her eyebrow.

_"Half...of the info...what do you mean?"_

Kyubey stretches and lays down.

_"Glad you'd ask. Let me explain this to you. 2 weeks from today, Walpurgistnacht will be destroying half of this city as it goes effective one thing you need to know is that the witch itself is not easy to destroy. The only difference is...the people here will only see it as a big storm. You magical girls only see witches. There's going to be lots of witches heading your way."_

Madoka shivers at this but already knew that info. Since it was yet informed by Homura yesterday. Sayaka sighs though part of her body shivers from it.

Kyubey licks its paws as continuing on the explanation.

_"Though there's only one solution."_

The creature stood up and walks up to Madoka. The girl knew what Kyubey's going to offer.

_"I'm sorry Kyubey but I'm not so sure...Homura prohibited me from ever becoming a magical girl plus I know what happens in the end once I do."_

Sayaka places her hand on the pink haired girl's shoulder. She knew it was going to be extremely difficult and a tough decision that includes her life on the line.

Kyubey sat down and simply sighs.

_"So you know huh. Haven't you ever thought of wanting something that you're REALLY desperate for?"_

Madoka shakes her head.

_"What's the point if I do? It'll still put my life at risk. Plus...even though I wish for something desperate, It's pointless, it doesn't change for who I am. I'm not special. There's nothing special about me. I'm just a normal girl."_

Sayaka winced at those words. It really hurts for her lover to think that way. The blunette simply hugs her from behind. The pink haired girl sighs in sadness. Kyubey suddenly pursues to do what's left.

_"You can change the way you are by contracting with me. It's simple. There's must be something you really want. You have a strong amount of potential that your powers can save the people you care about. You can be special in that direction."_

Sayaka suddenly clenches her fists and snaps at Kyubey.

_"Don't you dare put her in a position where her life could be in danger. You can't just convince innocent people to do your duties in an awful way! Plus after everything I've discovered from your damn contract, do you think I was happy about this decision?! I wasn't. You lied to us magicals girls! You took our souls exchanging for powers! This isn't what we thought we'd do!"_

_"I don't understand why you humans react so differently in the negative way. I'd thought you'd be happy.."_

_"**YOU'RE NOT HUMAN! **You can't comprehend us cause you don't have any sense of emotion of how us humans feel! We're zombies now thanks to your pathetic contract! You fooled us with just a simple offer!"_

_"I don't see why it's bad."_

_"Again, You Incubators have no emotion what's so ever! Why can't you ever realize this?!"_

Madoka wipes away the tears that was filling up her eyes.

_"Don't you ever change my girlfriend's way of being. She doesn't have to be doing these things just to be special. Here's why: She's already one to me and to every single person who knows and treasures her. She's precious to me and I don't want to see her go through all of this mess that you've recently made. I promised Madoka that I'll love and protect her from anyone who wants to harm her. So stop offering you damn contracts cause she's not interested."_

Madoka looks at Sayaka with a slight blush and tears rolling down her face. She really loves her that much. Kyubey simply shakes it's head then turns to leave.

_"Well I tried. I'll be leaving now. Maybe next time."_

Kyubey suddenly climbs on the window and fades away. Sayaka snaps right away after its leave.

_"I told you Madoka is not interested!"_

Madoka wipes away her tears and looks down at the floor. Sayaka took a deep breath to calm her self down. She looks at Madoka just from behind and hugs her there.

_"I love you Madoka...don't listen to that incubator alright."_

Madoka then smiles at those words and nods softly.

_"I know and I love you too, Sayaka."_

Both girls kiss passionately. It was very interesting from the beginning. But now that things got a bit calmer. They decided to plan out some ideas that would help prepare themselves before the negative impacts. It was for the best. Though they were able to handel it softly.

**-To be Continued-**

**Note: I had to correct Walpurgistnaught to Walpurgistnacht. Sorry about that. Spelling errors are really troublesome these days. **


End file.
